Conventional switching modules that process asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) cells require a determination of routing information for each ATM cell in order for proper message transmission. The determination of routing information for each ATM cell is performed through a full memory look up for obtaining the appropriate routing information. These full memory look ups take a significant amount of time to accomplish. Loss of packets and individual ATM cells which form specific packets can occur due to the delay time in determining routing information.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a method and device that determines route information for asynchronous transfer mode cells. A need has also arisen for a method and device that quickly retrieve route information without unnecessary memory access.